I'm Fine
by Seung yeon Kang
Summary: Hubungan jaemin Dan jeno harus berakhir. Karena jeno menduakan nya dengan renjun. tergeletak sebuah surat di kursi jeno. yang isi nya mengatakan jaemin baik-baik saja. NOMIN (Jeno x Jaemin) slight NOREN (Jeno x Renjun).Terinspirasi dari lagu vromance- I'm fine


**I'm fine**

oneshot

 _nomin (Jeno x Jaemin)_ slight Noren( Jeno x Renjun)

Summary : _Hubungan antara jaemin dan jeno harus berakhir. Setelah jeno menduakan nya dengan renjun. Jeno memiliki hubungan lebih dengan teman sebangku nya. Membuat hati jaemin serasa di tusuk beribu duri. Tapi tak apa karena sakit itu akan menghilang seiring berjalan nya waktu. Jaemin baik-baik saja_

~~~

Jaemin jalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah cerah nya. Dia terus menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih cukup sepi. Biasa nya dia datang bersama pacar nya Lee Jeno.

Namun kali ini dia hanya sendiri. Semalam jeno menelpon nya dia bilang bahwa jaemin harus pergi sekolah sendiri besok , karena jeno sedang ada urusan dengan orang tua nya. Jadi dia tidak bisa menjemput jaemin seperti biasa nya.

Jaemin sudah sampai di 12-2 .Dia tidak satu kelas dengan Jeno. Sedangkan jeno berada di kelas 12-1 .

Dia duduk ditempat urutan ke-2 bersama Haechan. Haechan sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Nana-ya kau datang sendiri??." tanya haechan

"tentu saja. " jawab jaemin. Jaemin pun mendudukan diri nya di bangku sebelah haechan. Dia mulai termenung.

"Nana-ya kau kenapa kok menekuk muka mu seperti itu ?? ." Haechan keheranan biasa nya jaemin tidak seperti ini.

"Jeno tidak masuk sekolah." Jaemin menjawab dengan muka lesu tergurat di wajah nya.

"Kau ini...ku kira kau sakit ." keluh haechan.

"Aku memang sakit." haechan terkejut mendengar nya.

"A..pa...kau sakit?? perasaan kau baik-baik saja Nana-ya." haechan masih dalam ke adaan terkejutnya .

"hhaha... kau terlalu serius Haechanie aku baik-baik saja, kau benar kok. " tawa jaemin membuat wajah terkejut haechan menjadi kerutan dahi dan rasa marah muncul.

"Nana~ kau mau aku jitak ya??. " jitakan pun melayang tepat di kepala jaemin. Jaemin pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"sudah ah.. aku ingin ke kantin dulu mau sarapan ." jaemin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Haechan hanya mengangguk dan dia tetap tinggal di kelas dengan teman-teman lain nya.

Ketika jaemin sudah sampai di kantin dia melihat teman satu kelas jeno bukan satu kelas saja tapi sebangku juga dia Hwang Renjun.

"Renjun-Ssi.." teriak jaemin di luar kantin dan segera menghampiri renjun. Jaemin cukup mengenal baik Renjun tapi ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Renjun sedikit menutup diri nya.

Bahkan dia tidak segan meninggalkan jaemin jika dia dipanggil oleh nya. Rasa nya ada yang di sembunyikan renjun dari jaemin.

Saat jaemin memanggil renjun, dia bahkan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat saat ia belum mendekati renjun sekali pun.

Jaemin yang melihat renjun untuk ke sekian kali nya. Ia memanggil dan di tinggal kan begitu saja akhir-akhir ini membuat jaemin bertambah curiga pada renjun.

"Renjun-Ssi...tunggu ..!." jaemin mencoba mengikuti renjun yang akan meninggalkan kantin dengan tergesa-gesa karena dia melihat jaemin si lelaki manis kekasih Lee Jeno . Renjun tak sanggup lagi menatap jaemin seperti dulu sekarang berbeda karena dia dan jaemin harus berbagi satu kekasih yang sama. Rasa nya renjun tak punya muka untuk menatap jaemin. Malu dan bahkan kecewa berkecamuk di hati nya.

Entah apa yang membuat renjun mengiyakan ke inginan jeno untuk menjadikan renjun kekasih nya. Walau renjun tau jeno hanyalah milik jaemin. Tapi renjun juga mencintai jeno, Dia selalu baik pada renjun. bahkan bersikap manis juga seperti yang jeno lakukan pada jaemin. rasa cinta waktu itu mulai tumbuh di hati renjun. Bahkan jeno juga mencintai nya seperti jeno mencintai jaemin dan kini orang yang di cintai nya menjadi milik nya. Namun masih ada jaemin di antara hubungan gelap mereka.

"hmmm sudah cukup Jaemin!. " renjun menghela napas dan menghentikan langkah seribu nya namun gagal karena dia sudah tak tahan menjalani kebohongan ini rasa nya renjun ingin jujur sekarang.

Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang taman sekolah.

"kenapa kau begini Renjun pada ku sikap mu akhir-akhir ini berubah?? kenapa ??!!apa kau tidak suka pada ku??. " beribu tanya berkecamuk di pikiran jaemin. Bahkan jaemin tidak tau sandiwara apa yang tengah renjun buat untuk nya. Karena jaemin tau renjun seperti nya menyukai kekasih nya. Tapi jaemin membantah pikiran nya sendiri . . Jaemin percaya renjun tidak akan merebut kekasih nya. Karena renjun sangat baik pada nya dan mereka bertiga juga seperti sahabat.

Tapi itu semua sudah hilang beberapa minggu lalu. Bahkan hari-hari mereka sanggup terhapus dalam beberapa minggu saja. Tapi tidak bagi jaemin.

"iya aku tidak menyukaimu Jaeminie. sikap ku akhir-akhir ini berubah?? memang aku menghindari mu. rasa nya aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah mu yang penuh ketegaran menjalani hubungan dengan Jeno. yang jelas kini dia sedang menduakan mu. tapi kau tetap pada pikiran mu bahwa Jeno tidak akan melakukan itu pada mu ??." Renjun menegas kan suara nya. Bahkan renjun sedang menahan tangis. Hati nya bergetar. Renjun kini menjadi orang egois hanya karena dia sangat mencintai jeno.

"A…PA.. Jeno menduakan aku?? tapi aku tidak akan percaya itu Renjun. apa lagi klo bukan dia yang mengatakan ya langsung pada ku. aku akan selalu percaya pada Jeno itu tentu saja. siapa yang bisa mengantikan aku di hati Jeno ??" jaemin masih bisa menahan semua perkataan renjun bahwa jeno tidak akan melakukan itu. Tapi jika menang itu kenyataan nya jaemin akan. Mengakhiri semua ini.

"Aku yang mengantikan mu di hati Jeno kau puas hiks..." Renjun menjawab dengan nada bergetar dan dia menjatuhkan diri dihadapan jaemin. Seperti orang yang memohon. Rasa yang selama ini renjun ingin ungkapkan telah terungkap. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan Renjun, Jeno, dan Jaemin nanti. Renjun hanya ingin hidup nya lebih tenang tidak terbayang-bayang wajah jaemin yang tanpa dosa itu. Yang iya hianati dengan kekasih nya lakukan pada jaemin.

Mendengar itu jaemin seketika kaki nya melunglai. Air mata nya menetes begitu saja. Dia menahan isak nya.

"kenapa? /kenapa??!!... hmm hikss " isakan yang tadi jaemin tahan kini keluar.

"Maaf.. kan aku. ku mohon jaemin... hikss..aku mencintai jeno .tapi kenapa tuhan mempertemukan mu lebih dulu dengan jeno kenapa tidak aku yang lebih dulu ??" tangis itu menderu tidak ada yang akan mendengar tangisan mereka berdua karena di tempat ini sangat sepi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. nikmatilah hubungan mu dengan Jeno..hiks... mungkin tuhan ingin memberi ku cinta dan membiarkan aku merelakan nya untuk mu... hikss.. aku baik-baik saja sungguh." Dia memegang dada nya yang mulai sesesak. Jaemin meninggalkan renjun yang terduduk di sana dengan tangis nya yang penuh penyesalan tak berarti.

Jaemin meningalkan jam pertama pelajaran di kelas nya. Haechan teman sebangku nya kebingungan, Tidak biasa nya jaemin meninggalkan pelajaran seperti ini. Mungkin dia di UKS, pikir haechan. Dia mencoba bolos juga mungkin. Pikiran-pikiran aneh bermunculan di kepala haechan membuat haechan pusing sendiri.

Jam-jam pelajaran berikut nya pun jaemin masih belum menampakan diri nya. Haechan mulai resah sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada teman nya satu itu??. Pikiran semacam itu selalu muncul.

Kini jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Semua murid berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Termasuk haechan. Dia membawa tas jaemin. Haechan menunggu jaemin di gerbang sekolah. "Semoga saja Dia muncul di sini.. huff.. Nana kau di mana?? ." gerutu haechan sambil menengok kana dan kiri mungkin saja dia akan menemukan jaemin.

Tepat sekali untuk kesekian kali nya haechan mencari sosok itu. Jaemin pun muncul dengan muka tergurat malas dan menyebalkan.

"haii Nana-ya ... kau kenapa??." tanya haechan ke bingungan melihat jaemin dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Hachaniee... hikssss.." jaemin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepala nya di pundak haechan. dia menelusupkan wajah nya di pundak haechan. Haechan memeluk jaemin. Dia masih binggung sebenar nya apa yang terjadi pada jaemin.

"jeno ...hiksss.. " jaemin bergetar ketika melantunkan nama itu. Rasa sakit begitu bertubi terpajang jelas di hati jaemin.

"kenapa.???Jeno kenapa?? apa yang terjadi?? " haechan mulai khawatir pada jaemin yang terus menangis.

"Dia selingkuh dengan Renjun.. hikss. Haechanie " jaemin mengankat kepala nya menegakan badan dan menyeka air mata nya. Walau sakit itu terus menggigit hati nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?? kalau gitu kau harus akhiri semua ini Nana !! . jangan pura-pura tegar lagi. kau tau itu dari dulu tpi kau selalu mengelaknya. lakukan lah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk hubungan mu." Haechan memberi guncangan di tubuh jaemin. Karena haechan jengah melihat teman nya yang selalu merasa tegar yang sebenar sangat rapuh.

"temui Jeno nanti malam. akhiri semua nya. jangan mencoba untuk bertahan lagi. lupakan dia " lanjut haechan. Haechan memeluk jaemin lagi memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan. Jaemin memejamkan mata nya meresapi kata-kata yang di ucapkan haechan pada nya.

"Terimakasih ..Haechanie, aku akan lakukan itu" jaemin melepaskan pelukan. dan tersenyum hangat tergurat di wajah nya yang mencerminkan bahwa sekarang dia baik-baik saja.

Jaemin dan Haechan pun pulang . Jaemin ke barat sedang kan Haechan ke timur. Ya mereka berdua hanya teman sekelas Tapi haechan mau pun jaemin cukup tau satu sama lain.

~~~~

malam sudah menampakan diri. Kini jaemin tengah terduduk di kasur tempat tidur nya. Sampil memegang ponsel, dan di layar ponsel itu tertera nama _Jeno._ Jaemin sedang memikirkan cara untuk bertemu dengan jeno. Karena jaemin tau jika tidak ada hal yang amat penting Jeno pasti akan meminta besok saja mengatakan nya.

 **From : jaemin**

 **To : Jeno**

 ** _Jeno mari bertemu dengan ku. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.Aku sangat merindukan mu satu hari tak bertemu seperti satu tahun. Tak susah tanya tentang apa itu datang saja okey:D_**

 ** _Kita bertemu di taman dekat sungai han_**

 ** _Saranghaee.._**

Jaemin segera menekan tombol send di ponsel nya. Jaemin segera bangkin dari duduk nya, Dia ganti baju. Ntah kenapa jaemin bersemangat mungkin ini karena jaemin merindukan jeno. Tapi nanti pasti tidak akan seperti ini lagi.

~~~~

Jaemin sudah sampai di taman. Dengan baju yang teramat rapi. Dia menunggu jeno datang kaki nya sedikit di ayun-ayunkan. Sambil memegang ponsel di tangan nya. Sesekali jaemin melihat ponsel nya. Jaemin menunggu balasan dari jeno.

Dan Untuk kesekian kali nya jaemin melihat ponsel nya. Yang di harapkan nya itu membalas chat nya.

 **From : Jeno**

 **baiklah. aku juga merindukan mu Nana ku.**

 **tunggu aku .aku akan datang Nana.**

 **Nado Saranghaeee**

Jaemin tersenyum miris melihat pesan yang jeno berikan pada nya.

~~~~

Jeno memacu gas motor nya. dia juga bersemangat. Namun dia sedikit kahwatir pada jaemin. Karena dia tidak cerita tentang perjalanan nya di sekolah tanpa jeno . Biasa nya Jaemin akan bercerita panjang lebar pada jeno tapi berbeda dengan hari ini jaemin tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Jeno tau bagaimana dia dan renjun menusuk nya dari belakang. Sesekali penyeselan selalu menyapa nya. Tapi Jeno juga mencintai Renjun.

Tapi jeno juga mencintai jaemin si lelaki manis yang selalu memberi cinta dan kehangatan. Tapi kenapa jeno merasa tidak puas dengan semua itu. Dia mengutuk diri nya sendiri karena tidak bisa memilih antara mereka berdua.

~~~~

Jeno sudah sampai di taman dia melihat jaemin yang tengah terduduk disana tepat deket air sungai han .

Angin menerpa jaemin membuat rambut nya sedikit berantakan. Jeno melihat punggung jaemin di kejauhan nya dia merasa sedih. Mengingat bahwa ada yang lain di antara mereka sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Nana.. " gumam jeno.

Jeno menhampiri jaemin. Jeno pun ikut mendudukan diri nya di samping jaemin. Merangkul tubuh yang lebih kecil . Mengelus surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut.

Jaemin sedikit terperanjat karena kaget. Tiba-tiba jeno merangkul nya dari samping. Jaemin tersenyum manis. sebenarnya dia tersenyum miris di dalam hati nya.

"Nana-ku ingin mengatakan apa??. " tanya jeno sambil mengecup pucuk kepala jaemin.

"Sudah jangan lakukan itu " jaemin melepaskan rangkulan jeno.

"baiklah. hmmmm.. apa kamu menyukai Renjun??!.? tanya jaemin sambil memegang tangan jeno suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu Nana?? Aku tidak menyukai nya! " jeno sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan jaemin. Yang nyata nya sudah tau hubungan nya dengan Renjun. Jeno langsung memeluk jaemin dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku.. Jenoo.. !!! kau berbohong.. hikss ..." jaemin sekuat tenaga mengberontak untuk terlepas dari pelukan jeno yang terlampau erat.

"Kumohon Jaemin..,tetap bersama ku walau aku tau ini menyakirkan bagi mu tapi aku akan memutuskan Renjun" jeno terus memeluk jaemin namun jaemin terus mencoba terlepas dari pelukan itu.

Akhir nya jeno melepas pelukan nya dia tak sanggup menahan jaemin lagi kali ini. Dia mengutuk diri nya sendiri.

"Mudah sekali bagi mu. kau menyakiti aku LEE JENO.. jangan mencoba nyakiti Renjun juga cukup aku ..hikss.. " jaemin menangis terisak air mata nya mengalir tak dapat di hentikan.

Jeno menatap jaemin sendu. "maafkan aku sekali lagi Nana " jeno membungkukan badan nya pada jaemin yang tengah berdiri di hadapan nya dengan tangis menderunya.

Jaemin menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar menggunakan tangan . "Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Aku sudah muak mendengar nya dari kau mau pun Renjun. Berbahagia lah bersama Renjun. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu menyesal. Wajah menyedihkan tidak cocok dengan mu Lee Jeno. sudah hentikan. Aku yakin seiring berjalan nya waktu aku akan melupakan mu dan semua hal indah tentang kita. " jaemin menguatkan hati nya saat mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"pegilah tinggalkan aku sendiri disini ." jaemin mengankat bahu jeno membiar kan nya berdiri dan jeno pun jalan menuju motor yang terparkir di atas sana . Jeno menengok ke belakang dengan sendu menatap jaemin yang mulai menyamar wajah nya.

"JANGAN MENOLEH DAN PERGILAH.. " jaemin berteriak dan dia langsung terduduk kembali di rerumputan. Merasakan dingin nya angin yang berhembus. Rasa nya perasaan nya dan pikiran nya yang terbelenguh kini plong begitu saja .

Sedangkan Jeno dia memacu gas nya dengan cepat. Entah kemana dia akan pergi.

~~~~

Kau khawatir itu tidak mudah untuk mu jeno

Aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajahmu

Berpisah itu memang menyakitkan

Akhir yang menakutkan

Tapi untungnya, Waktu menghapus itu semua

Aku baik-baik saja

Sungguh baik-baik saja

Tak mengapa, Tak perlu menyesal

Aku baik-baik saja

Kelak rasa sakit ini akan terlupakan

Jangan menoleh dan pergilah

Aku baik-baik saja

Selamat tinggal jeno, Tak perlu sedih

Akan ada luka tapi waktu akan menyembuhkannya

Aku baik-baik saja

Kesedihan masih terasa

Air matamku terjatuh

Aku akan merindukanm jeno

Tetapi akan ku atasi

Aku baik-baik saja

Tersenyumlah tak perlu menyesal

Aku baik-baik saja

Meskipun rasa rindu ini muncul

Akan terlupakan

Jangan ragu pergilah

AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA

 _from: Na jaemin_

 _To: Lee jeno_

 _sebuah surat dengan kertas berwarna putih yang sengaja terbuka diletakan di tempat duduk jeno._

END

.

.

.

absurt wkwkw.

huek sebel gue. liat jeno :v

jadi gini gw yang haus akan moment nomin.

klo mau baca ff ini ku harap. sambil denger lagu **_Vromance-I'm fine_** bikos kebetulan ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

Entah ngefeel ato ngak. apa cocok atau ngak sama ff nya.

klo ada typo maaf. bikos ngepost malem" lampu udh di matiin

review aja lah.


End file.
